


To have you.

by mugongeki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Multi, continuation of 'Without You', it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: After a Holy War during which Thanatos ended up sealed first, he finally reunites with Hypnos and Hades.
Relationships: Hades/Hypnos, Hades/Thanatos, Hypnos/Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	To have you.

He woke up from a seal many times, yet he could never get used to the sensation. It resembled waking up from a heavy nap, when one wasn’t sure at first what happened or when they were. It usually took long minutes to brush off the sleepiness and powerlessness, another couple to remember what just took place and why it took place. 

Hypnos rubbed the bridge of his nose, the weariness slowly fading away as his powers took over. He found it easy to conclude they lost another Holy War without even opening his eyes. All the memories came later.

He remembered times spent only with Hades, God’s head on his lap, dead silence surrounding them. He remembered all the doubts they mutually tried to wash off of each other, the longing, the loneliness.

He remembered how there suddenly was no one to ramble around, to hug them, annoy them. He remembered how unsettled and lost this made him feel. 

_Thanatos._

He sat up almost abruptly, looking around. He was in his temple that looked only a little bit dusty, but otherwise, perfect like always. War probably didn’t reach it, because it rarely reached Elysion at all. 

The place was forbidden, hidden, allowed only to those Lord Hades cherished and wanted to reward. With years, the amount of such souls lessened. Elysion never was a busy place anyways, but it could as well be caused by its size. 

The Fields were never ending, a paradise Hades created so carefully, for everyone. 

Hypnos reached out, wiggling his fingers; a movement to ground himself, make sure he was real and it wasn’t another dream of many he had while sealed. He made an attempt to sense familiar cosmos, but his surrounding felt as empty as this temple.

He didn’t bother too much, however. Sometimes seals broke in the span of time; Hades always awoke later than they did, maybe because his seal was more powerful and made with more effort.

Hypnos stretched slowly on the floor, arranging his clothes. He didn’t feel fresh in them and the thought of taking a bath before inspecting Elysion and the Underworld seemed like the only reasonable idea for now.

“Finally.” the voice he heard behind himself startled him and when he turned around to look at where it came from, his eyes remained still a bit wide. How could he didn’t feel him approaching?

“Thanatos.” he managed to gasp out, gazing at his twin from head to toe. 

His appearance didn’t change at all, not like Hypnos thought it would, and most of all he still wore the same annoying and ignorant smirk. He highly doubted the seal taught him anything and that alone made him slightly irritated. And for what they spent all the days without him, if Thanatos probably didn’t even regret it?

Hypnos huffed to himself, getting up and brushing invisible dust off his robes. 

“You took quite a while to wake up.” Thanatos pointed out, crossing arms on his chest. Hypnos immediately scolded him with his gaze.

“I wouldn’t if you weren’t sealed at the very beginning of the Holy War.” Thanatos responded with laughter and waltzed towards him. His arm quickly found its way around Hypnos’ waist. His silver eyes were mischievous, but something soft shone in them nevertheless. Hypnos knew him too well to not notice that.

“Did you miss me, Hypnos?”

Thanatos mocked and his twin quickly wiggled himself out of that embrace with a huff, making his way towards the baths. 

“Of course I didn’t. Lord Hades and I finally got some silence. Besides, it was your own stupidity that made you be sealed this early on. It’s a disgrace for a God of your status.”

Thanatos didn’t pay attention to this scolding at all and only laughed; Hypnos didn’t see anything funny about that, though. His pride would never let him admit thing of this kind and he still thought Thanatos deserved to feel at least a little guilty.

Perhaps his twin could see through him anyway, but Hypnos wasn’t going to give him satisfaction of admitting his longing.

“Too bad because I missed you when you were sealed. Do you know how boring is this place? I even didn’t have fun of playing with dead souls anymore.”

“Didn’t Lord Hades tell you to _not_ play with dead souls and enrage them? He is the one that has to hear their complaints later on. You will be fully responsible for giving him more work.” Hypnos looked at him briefly through his shoulder and another laughter responded him.

In a couple of quick steps Thanatos approached him, wrapping arms around his waist from behind. This hug was tighter now, not letting him to make any more step. A while later Thanatos brushed Hypnos’ golden strands away and nuzzled his nape. When he kissed it there was still smirk stretching his lips, but somehow, Hypnos didn’t mind it this time. He leaned against him a little more, allowing himself to melt into this embrace.

Thanatos’ hugs could crush bones, that being the exact reason why they felt so safe. Sometimes Hypnos liked to be cuddled into oblivion, forgetting for a while about Holy War, or his duties, or whatever else. And while he adored Hades, the God was rather timid, his touches tender and careful, exact opposite of Thanatos. Because Thanatos was never afraid to pull him onto his lap, or kiss his forehead, or squeeze him like he was doing now. 

Hypnos knew he would eventually wake up to have his twin back, but he was relieved nevertheless.

“I think Lord Hades can excuse me this one time.”

He heard a hum right next to his ear and Thanatos kissed that spot a second later. His kisses trailed slowly to Hypnos’ neck them. He left wet marks that quickly disappeared under the heat of Hypnos’ skin and finally, the God of Sleep put hands on top of his brother’s. He barely moved, enjoying the path Thanatos’ lips made. It felt like butterfly wings flattered against his skin, softly and tenderly, but with possessiveness typical only for his brother. 

They always had each other.

“Thanatos.” the kisses stopped for a while during which Hypnos has been observed carefully. Thanatos gaze was piercing, but curious, his chin resting on the other’s shoulder now.

“If you do it again I will personally make sure you are punished after your awakening.”

The laughter coming from Thanatos was full-hearted, recoiling from the walls of an empty temple. 

The broke of their seal presaged Hades awakening. Twin gods usually used the remaining time to properly prepare the Underworld for its King’s arrival. It wasn’t different at that time. They made sure Hades’ temple was properly cleaned by nymphs, brought his favorite treats from the mortal world, prepared his robes. Yet at the same time neither Hypnos nor Thanatos stayed apart from each other. If they did tasks, they did them together, if they inspected prisons and dead souls, they did it together as well.

They basked in each other’s presence, unable to stop themselves from little affections. Their touches were pretty much innocent though, a mere confirmation they were not alone anymore.

And so they usually held hands because there was no one to see them anyway. Thanatos often stole smooches from Hypnos at any given occasion; he kissed his lips, cheeks, chin, shoulder, hand; he kissed him everywhere and always, just like his lips forgotten the taste of Hypnos’ warm skin.

Hypnos often sat on his lap after another long day while they relaxed; both with teas in their cups, staring at the endless beauty of Elysian Fields. 

They didn’t speak much, words completely unnecessary. After all, they understood each other perfectly without them. There was no need to voice out their longing, not only because it would make them far too embarrassed, also because their understanding was beyond any spoken words.

Thanatos knew his brother missed him. Sometimes he caught him squeezing his hand just a bit tighter than usually, like afraid the God of Death would do something reckless again. Both of them pretended it didn’t happen. 

And so Thanatos missed Hypnos in that short interval, no longer than a day, between their awakening. He was used to company, hating being all by himself. If he didn’t spend time with Hypnos or Hades, nymphs entertained him, praised him, filled his time. But Elysion was dead now, only slowly coming back to life.

Hypnos and Thanatos let each other have a quiet, slow time. They didn’t rush anywhere, they had whole eternity.

“Lord Hades will awake soon.” Hypnos put aside the book he was reading and shifted, making himself more comfortable on Thanatos’ lap. His twin was spread on the chair, with one arm tightly wrapped around Hypnos’ middle, the other one sunk within his long, gold strands he kept on brushing, either scratching or massaging his scalp.

He hummed in response, lips quirking up.

“It’s about time. He always makes us wait for so long, doesn’t he?”

Hypnos shook his head at that, not particularly angry even. And if he was, fingers going up and down his side quickly pulled him away from these thoughts. They tickled, slightly, or maybe he simply became this sensitive to that touch. 

He watched how Thanatos’ finger went down, tapping his nose (ridiculous) until it wasn’t pressed on the soft skin under his chin. Hypnos was just about to ask what the hell was he doing… When Thanatos started scratching him like a cat.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, completely unable to react. Unbelievable. He wasn’t a pet! But despite Hypnos’ mental disagreement, his divine body melted as he unconsciously leaned more into Thanatos’ chest. Before he realized how, sound similar to purring left his parted lips and that immediately made him blush. He quickly hid the expression in between long strands of his hair, but Thanatos smirk told him he has been caught.

How embarrassing! He was a God, and what kind of a God! He always served Hades cool-headed, not affected by even most crucial situation. He was full of grace, serenity-- and now he was purring like a damn cat only because Thanatos scratched his chin. He did hope that would stay between them two.

It did, but Thanatos kept on doing that often.

They knew Hades was going to awake because his cosmo began spiking. At first it passed barely noticeable, like a gentle pulsating, getting stronger with every day. When it exploded, twin gods were already settled by Hades’ tomb, waiting for its cover to remove.

It disclosed slowly and almost lazily, with the corner of an eye Hypnos could tell how his brother buzzed with excitement, almost unable to hold himself back from pulling Hades out of the tomb himself.

Normally Hypnos would scold him for that behavior, implying how disrespectful it was towards their lord, but he let Thanatos to have his moment, this one time. He felt a little more nostalgic himself, too, glad to reunite.

It didn’t differ from all the other times, but something he couldn’t name yet was remarkable about this situation. He thought they deserved more bonding, more time together than usual and hell, Hypnos would force it upon Hades if needed.

Curtain of black hair came to view and as soon as Hades managed to lift himself up to a sitting position, Thanatos was already by his side. Hypnos smiled at that, softly and kindly, allowing himself to sit by the very edge of the crypt. He locked his gaze with Thanatos for a while and it was stern, scolding.

Hades didn’t always wake up in a good mood, especially after overcoming a seal. They knew regaining consciousness costed a lot of power sometimes and their lord didn’t fancy waking up weak at all.

Mostly, he needed a little bit of spoiling to come back to his usual self and twin gods granted him with that gladly. It happened that Hades smiled; small dimples forming on his cheeks then and to Hypnos and Thanatos that was the most godly thing they have ever encountered. He looked like an angel with black wings, too magnificent to step into the light.

They always thought mortal matters tainted their lord more than they should, thus they wanted to keep him away from any dirt of this kind. If possible, they would gladly lock him in Elysion, away from troubles, tiredness and duties. To them, mostly to Thanatos though, Hades should stay untouched by anyone else, unseen, stainless. 

Hades didn’t approve to be kept in a golden cage, however. He liked to roam freely in the Underworld, dealing with things by himself, being a God, taking care of dead souls and his army. He didn’t always mind complaints; when he did, he assigned someone else to deal with them. He didn’t mind remaking Underworld by himself, continuously making it better. He didn’t mind meeting with dead. Sometimes, he didn’t even mind fulfilling their wishes.

Hades had to be free. Sometimes, he only needed to lay his head on someone’s shoulder for rest.

Hades’ eyes were still foggy and unfocused when Thanatos leaned closed, wrapping arm around his middle. He blinked himself out of this trance quickly, however instantly focusing on the other deity. Thanatos felt his gaze and smirked, a fond smirk rather his usual cynical one. He respected Hades, but wasn’t necessarily trembling in front of him at all. Not always, at least. 

Hades showed many different sides to twin gods. At this point they could say how well they know his Lord, mutually. They knew when to aid or spoil him, when be silent or speak. They could easily transfer his words to his subordinates without Hades speaking them out loud at all. The connection was precious, it was also one of the many reasons why they decided to stay with him. 

“My Lord, we have been waiting for you for so long.” Thanatos finally said, briefly inspecting Hades body. He knew, deep inside, there was no way in the world any harm would get to him in this carefully sealed tomb, but he couldn't help himself anyway. He always did that. He did the exact same thing with Hypnos, and he was always going to do it.

“You deserve a scolding.” Hades said finally. His voice was raspy, unused to talking after this long. It didn’t affect Thanatos at all, though, the God of Death laughed loudly and catching Hades’ left hand, helped him with getting out of the tomb. Hypnos noticed Hades’ movements were slightly stiff, he had also seen how Thanatos hold on him was tight and protective, thus he didn’t see a reason to interfere at all.

“My Lord, Hypnos has already scolded me a lot! Actually, I was about to tell you--”

“Nonsense.” Hypnos interrupted immediately and finally approached them.

When Thanatos embraced Hades tightly, the God of Sleep reached out to arrange his slightly messed robes.

“You shouldn’t bother Lord Hades with your imaginary matters.” he added and bowed in half, hand outstretched towards the exit of the room.

Two hours later Hades was already bathed and changed into fresh robes, accompanied to his temple by twin gods. 

“The Underworld is mostly still asleep.” Hypnos reported, going to pick up the brush from one of the cabinets. In the meantime, Thanatos settled on the armchair, tenderly pulling Hades onto his lap. The God sat there sideways, his back supported by Thanatos’ arm, legs hanging from the armrest. His face, despite stoic and emotionless held some softness twin gods couldn’t miss at all. 

Hades barely spoke for this entire time during which they have helped him wash his body and hair, and then change into fresh robes. Most likely, Hades let himself be enveloped by the light feeling of returning home. He relished soft words and compliments, basked in familiar touches and comfort of being taken care of. 

It was a moment only and completely for himself, slow pace of waking up and returning to his usual, divine life.

“Dead?” Hades asked, sinking more into Thanatos’ lap. The other God was mindful of his long, still wet hair and smoothly brushed the strands away. Thanatos liked to make sure not a single hair fall off Hades’ head. Everything about his Lord was celestial and sacred, even a single lash he sometimes found on his cheek and brushed so delicately, only to turn it into dust later. Someone could have abuse it, after all.

“Well, and taken care of. Thanatos harassed them a bit before.” Hypnos eyed his twin, standing behind Hades to carefully brush his hair. Thanatos replied with a short puff of breath and a chuckle. 

“I thought I scolded you enough.” but Hades’ voice didn’t sound stern or scolding at all and Thanatos didn’t feel particularly reprimanded either. Their lord seemed content, besides, no soul yet got a chance to whine about how cruel they have been treated - even though he didn’t consider himself cruel with them at all.

Despite his mischievous nature, however, Thanatos had a bunch of respect to Hades, so he nuzzled his neck apologetically. His lips were curved in a smirk, again, but this expression appeared on his face so often only those not knowing him paid attention to it anymore. To everyone else it was as natural as Hypnos’ stoic expression. 

“My Lord, are you going to punish me?” when Thanatos looked up from above Hades neck he peppered with kisses, he met disapproval look of his twin brother. He knew Hypnos internally rolled his eyes as he put the brush aside and kneeled to kiss Handes’ hand. 

Hades didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. He had many opportunities in the past to give Thanatos more than a verbal scolding, but it has never happened. It didn’t, obviously, lessen Thanatos’ respect to him, neither did it make him feel full of himself. He considered it special, anyway. 

A couple of hours later, they were settled on Hades big bed, surprisingly with Thanatos on the middle. Neither Hypnos nor Hades desired that from him out loud, but somehow, once they climbed on the bed, they have mindlessly chosen to be by his both sides. Thanatos was almost squished, but he didn’t mind it.

Hades’ hand was slipped between Thanatos’ legs like searching for warmth, cold nose tip buried against Thanatos’ neck. Hades barely breathed, his eyes remaining closed just like he wholeheartedly enjoyed this little time given to them. Stored his energy, only to raise from that bed in his full glory again. 

Hypnos arm was wrapped around his middle, second hand tangled within silver locks. They didn’t speak, they didn’t even look at each other, but Thanatos knew his brother too well to not read longing so clear in every single twitch of his muscle. It fed his ego, but even Thanatos wasn’t cruel enough to point it out loud. He thought Hypnos went through enough. He also knew they were going to repeat the same scenario many times, until the winning scale didn’t bend a little more into their direction. He was ready to, nevertheless. For his brother, his lord, and the kingdom that became his home. 

Thanatos smirked to himself, pressing kisses to Hades’, then to Hypnos’ foreheads.


End file.
